five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights After The Fire
Five Nights After The Fire is a FNaF fan game taking place after Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story After Fazbear's Fright was burned to the ground, an auction was held to sell the remains. The player character has won Springtrap, and plans to rebuild him for a new restaurant. What could go wrong? As the player goes on through the game, Springtrap becomes more aware of his surroundings and will use them to get to you. This is because the player fixes Springtrap between nights. Animatronics Springtrap Springtrap is the main villain of the game. He starts moving on Night 1, and can start on any camera. He can also move to any camera. He isn't very dangerous in the beginning, but as the nights go on, he learns new methods of killing you. He can be distracted by the audio. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy starts on Night 3. He can teleport to any camera, and staring at him for too long will cause the cameras to be disabled for one hour. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie can appear in your office starting on Night 2. The longer he's in the office, the faster Springtrap will move. Flip the monitor up and down to cause him to leave. Nights and Phone Calls Night 1 "Hey there Phil, nice job on winning that auction! I know those animatronics creep you out, but trust me, a Spring Bonnie suit is a nice thing to have! They date back to the 80's, I think. Anyway, I know your pal Mike says the animatronics move at night, but that's just ridiculous. He's always wrong. In fact, he hasn't done much right since... never mind. Anyway, in case Spring Bonnie moves around, which he won't, you've got that weird camera system you set up. Kind of a waste of cash to me, but hey, it's your house. All right, talk to you later. This is the easiest night in the game. Springtrap will mainly wander around, and will rarely try to attack. However, Springtrap's actions on this night affect his behavior on Night 2. Night 2 "Come on Phil, you know I'm better than that. You think I'm gonna believe that the Spring Bonnie suit was coming for you? HA! What a bunch of bunk. Nice try, though. Anyway, you didn't look like yourself today in the office. You seemed kinda tired. Missed your coffee, didn't you? Anyway, try to get some rest tonight. See you tomorrow at the party." If Springtrap went to CAM 08 or CAM 10 on Night 1, he will go after the player on this night. If he didn't, he will resume his behavior from Night 1. Shadow Bonnie will also become active on this night. Night 3 "Wow, Phil! That party was amazing, man! Everybody loved that Spring Bonnie suit! Some people complained it smelled, but who cares what they think? Well, let me tell you something. It's gonna be hard to shake your reputation as 'the guy with the smelly bunny suit'. Listen to me, open your vents. I mean, if there's a robber crawling through them or something, sure, close them. But that's not gonna happen. See you soon, I guess." If Springtrap went to CAM 05 or CAM 02 on this night, he will try to attack from the vent cameras sometimes. Otherwise, he will try to attack from the other cameras. Shadow Freddy will also become active. Night 4 "Ha ha ha, very funny. I know you and Mike hung out together yesterday. You could have stitched together that video in a few minutes. There's absolutely no way you're convincing me that the suit can move on it's own. No way, Phil. No way. Anyway, did you pay your power bill? If not, you're gonna be in some trouble. Alright, good night." Springtrap will be very active on this night. He can shut off the cameras for a few seconds, and he can attack from the vents and hallways. Both Shadow animatronics are very active too. Night 5 "Oh my god... dude, you weren't joking. There was actually a guy in there. A real guy. Funny thing is, he looked like the guy who was on the news a lot in the 90's. When we were kids? You know, the "Purple Guy?" Yeah, him. But there's no way it's the guy, right? Heh heh. Anyway, you gotta get rid of that suit. Just do it, before something bad happens, like the man tries to kill you. But hey, that... won't happen... won't it? *starts to sob* I'm so sorry..." Springtrap is very active on this night, but the Shadows will not attack. Beating this night will earn the player a star on the title screen. Mechanics Cameras The cameras go from CAM 01-14. Cams 10-14 are ventilation cameras, where you can seal the vents. All the others are hallways, where you can play the audio. Audio The Audio can be used to distract Springtrap. It has a small cooldown time, but spamming it will cause it to break, leaving you hopeless. Time Each night goes from 12 AM to 6 AM. There is a clock on your desk that goes by hours. Category:Games